


reunification

by sp201120122013



Series: Dangerverse [10]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp201120122013/pseuds/sp201120122013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ghoul and party meet up again after too long.</p><p>(originally posted 2012)</p>
            </blockquote>





	reunification

"Ghoulie?" Poison gaped, standing in the doorway with his jacket slung over his shoulder. He had his gun half drawn already, and Ghoul was in the process of reaching for his own. It was standard procedure for Poison to pull his gun out whenever the door was disrupted, and even more standard for Ghoul to pull his gun out when someone was preparing to fire at him.

"I--I came back. I was going to--" Ghoul started to say, but Poison collided into him before he could finish. Both of their guns crashed to the floor, Poison's jacket falling as well as he wrapped his arms around Ghoul instead. Carrying anything else was unimportant right now.

"Jesus, Ghoulie, do you have any--jesus christ, we thought you were dead." Poison muttered into his dusty shoulder. "We all thought you were dead."

"I was just gone."

"Why'd you have to go off? God, Ghoulie, we wake up and...all you left was that one note, and...and there...you were all alone and I...I couldn't..." Poison broke away from Ghoul, arms up in front of his face. His relief had turned into distress, and his breathing picked up as he remembered what that first week without Ghoul had been like. How hard it was with only three of them on the team--how hard it was not knowing where Ghoul was, or anything else.

The third week without Ghoul had been even worse.

The third month was worse still.

"PP, I'm sorry. C'mere." Ghoul pleaded, grabbing Poison's shaky hands and pulling him close again. "I'm okay. I'm all in one piece." he said softly. "Look at me."

"I see you." Poison said, voice shaky.

"I just had to settle some business with my old crew."

"Your old crew?"

"It was just old stuff. It doesn't matter now. It's done."

"You stay home now. You hear me? You stay home, and don't...don't you ever do that again!" Poison exclaimed, balling his hands up in the fabric of Ghoul's vest.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Ghoul hushed. Poison heaved a sob after hearing that, and Ghoul sat down against the wall, tugging Poison down with him.

"It'll be okay, PP. I'm back. I'm okay."

"You don't know how bad it was." Poison whimpered, clinging tightly to Ghoul. "KK just got, got angry whenever I tried to talk about you, and Jet doesn't...you know how Jet is and god, having to explain it to Gracie...It was..."

"It's over. I'm home now."

Ghoul kissed Poison on the head, and Poison finally condensed the rest of his tears into one final sniffle.

"Don't leave like that again."

"I won't. Don't you worry anymore."


End file.
